Vader's Succesor
by Jedi Aayla
Summary: Ahsoka attends the Conclave on Kessel and runs into her old master while Barriss, Serra and their new friend, Rachi Sitra, make plans to sabotage the Empire. This is the sequel to 'A New Time'
1. The Trap on Kessel

Ahsoka found Obi-Wan's hut and asked him if she could borrow his starfighter. Surprisingly he let her. Ahsoka jumped in the starfighter and headed for Kessel.

''Roblio Darte… Sia-Lan Wezz… Ma'kis'Shaalas… Koffi Arana…and Jastus Farr… I'm expecting two more but I think we can begin.'' Shadday Potkin said. Then Bultar Swan and Tsui Choi walked in with Ahsoka close behind.

''However powerful Vader is _one_ and we are _many.''_ Shadday said. ''No more debate. No more 'reflection.' No need of planning. Our prey comes to us. When he is dead the Emperor will know _fear_. And the galaxy will know the Jedi _live._''

As Shadday said that Roblio, Sia-Lan, Ma'kis'Shaalas, Koffi, and Jastus all ignited their lightsabers while Bultar and Tsui just stood towards the back. Ahsoka didn't know what was going on so she just stood back with Bultar and Tsui. Then Vader stormed in.

''WHERE IS OBI-WAN KENOBI?'' Vader shouted.

''Not here, Sith, his name baited your trap.'' Shadday answered.

''The first one to tell me where he is lives. The rest of you die.'' Vader said.

His words provoked Sia-Lan causing her to charge only to die. Vader stabbed her and sliced off the hand that she had her lightsaber just before her dead body hit the ground. The other Jedi, except Bultar, Tsui, and Ahsoka, attacked. Vader sliced Ma'kis'Shaalas' chest, killing him and sent Koffi Arana flying through the air by using force push. Vader leaped onto one of the old mining machines to avoid a recovered Koffi Arana's attack. Shadday followed Vader with her cortosis sword and disabled his lightsaber. Vader discarded his useless weapon and snapped Shadday's neck.

''Since I require a weapon I shall take yours.'' Vader said and took Shadday's cortosis sword.

''I know of Master Kenobi's location.'' Ahsoka whispered to Bultar and Tsui.

''Padawan Tano, you would let Vader know of Kenobi's location just so you can live?'' Bultar asked.

Vader disabled Roblio, Koffi, and Jastus' lightsabers then Tsui and Bultar came out of hiding. Though Ahsoka stayed hidden. Tsui cut off Vader's sword arm while Bultar injured his leg. Vader surprisingly surrendered. Koffi demanded Bultar kill Vader but she refused stating that it wasn't the Jedi way.

''He needs to die! If you won't kill him give me the lightsaber and I'll do it.'' Koffi demanded.

''Don't give into your anger Master Koffi! Beware the dark side!'' Bultar pleaded.

''Whatever weapon I need I will take, Bultar Swan!'' Koffi shouted and stabbed Bultar with her own lightsaber.

Arana grabbed Bultar's lightsaber but soon died after Vader used the force with his remaining arm to throw Shadday's cortosis weapon at him. Storm troopers came and shot Tsui, Jastus, and Roblio. Ahsoka finally decided to show herself when Vader wasn't looking. She ignited her lightsabers and charged at Vader.

**This part of the chapter is happening at the same time the first part was.**

Ahsoka was in danger, they all sensed it. They all felt Sia-Lan Wezz, Ma'kis'Shaalas, and Shadday Potkin's deaths as they happened on Kessel. Next they felt Bultar Swan's death. The last three were Tsui Choi, Roblio Darte, and Jastus Farr's. But Ahsoka, Ahsoka was still alive. The only survivor of the Conclave. Barriss and Serra knew that because of his attachment, Vader had probably spared Ahsoka's life. Rachi however, never knew Ahsoka. She hadn't known of Anakin and Ahsoka's good friendship.

''I warned her it was a trap.'' Barriss broke the odd silence.

''If you haven't noticed Ahsoka doesn't really care about caution.'' Serra responded.

''I realize that now.'' Barriss said. ''We should probably go to Kessel and pick her up.''

''Good idea.'' Serra said and started Rachi's ship that she had refused to let Barriss or Rachi drive.

Serra typed in the hyperspace coordinates and they were off to Kessel.

**Reviews please**


	2. Ahsoka's Reunion

Rachi's ship landed outside the mine where the Conclave had taken place on Kessel. Serra, Barriss, and Rachi exited the ship and entered the mine.

''Well Ahsoka isn't here.'' Serra stated the obvious.

Just then Vader, whose arm and leg had been repaired, dropped down from the ceiling behind them. The three of them ignited their lightsabers and blocked Vader's attacks. Vader force pushed Rachi and Serra into old mining machines and attacked Barriss. Barriss blocked Vader's attacks but eventually her opponent gained the upper hand and cut her lightsaber in half. He was about ready to stab her but luckily Serra got over to them just in time and blocked Vader's attack. Serra force pushed Vader into the wall.

''Use this,'' Serra said and tossed Barriss one of her lightsabers, it was off of course because she didn't want to accidentally kill her friend and because lightsabers automatically turn off when they fall out of their user's hands.

Barriss caught Serra's lightsaber and ignited it. They and Rachi continued to fight Vader until their enemy fled the mine. Since venturing to Kessel had been a waste, the three Jedi decided to leave… without Ahsoka. They entered Rachi's ship and lifted off.

''Where to now?'' Serra asked.

''We could go to Alderaan.'' Rachi suggested.

''Alderaan is the first place we went after escaping Coruscant… We don't really want to go back,'' Serra explained.

''How about Kuat?'' Rachi suggested.

''God! What is with people and Kuat?'' Barriss asked.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka had been knocked out by Vader and stuffed into what looked like a trunk. She woke up and the air was stuffy. She tried sitting up but she bumped her head on the top of the trunk. Just then Vader opened the trunk. Ahsoka took a breath of fresh air and sat up.<p>

''Ahsoka?'' Vader asked but already knew that was his captive's name.

Ahsoka back flipped and reached for her lightsabers but they weren't there. She rolled her eyes because of course they wouldn't be there.

''Snips, let me explain…'' Vader started to say but Ahsoka force pushed him.

''_I_ am _not_ answering to that name anymore.'' Ahsoka informed her former master.

* * *

><p>''Where do you think Ahsoka is?'' Serra asked Barriss.<p>

''She's a lost cause… The luck we have of finding her is as big of chance as seeing a Midi Chlorian.'' Barriss said.

**Reviews would be appreciated**


	3. Rachi's Ship's Got Issues

**Here's the long awaited next chapter! YAY!**

''Barriss, how is Ahsoka a lost cause? And what's with the Midi-Chlorian comparison? Ahsoka could be in danger, she could be dead. And that doesn't matter to you?'' Serra asked.

''Ahsoka can handle herself, and besides how likely is it that we _would _find her?'' Barriss asked.

''Well, we find Vader we probably will find Ahsoka.'' Serra pointed out

''I'd have to agree with Barriss, Tano's reputation is one of impatience and ignorance but also one of handling herself. '' Rachi said.

''Ha,'' Barriss said.

''And besides, we don't even know where…'' Rachi trailed off when she saw Death Star I being constructed.

''What _is_ that?'' Serra asked.

Suddenly the ship shook and the power went out.

''That can't be good.'' Serra said.

''Stating the obvious.'' Barriss said.

Suddenly the ship tipped onto its right side. Barriss, Serra, and Rachi would have gone flying towards the wall if they hadn't had their seat belts on. The ship turned upside down. Rachi's lekku and Serra's hair hung because they were upside down. Barriss' cape touched the ceiling… or what now was the floor. Then very abruptly the ship turned right side up.

''That was… odd.'' Serra said as she got her hair back into place.

**-Outside the ship-**

Two storm troopers with special armor on to help them breathe came out of their ship. The landed and opened the hatch into the small back room of Rachi's ship.

**-Cock pit-**

''I sense something…'' Rachi said and ignited her lightsaber as the storm troopers walked in.

She destroyed their blasters and then killed them.

''Nice job.'' Serra said.

''Wait… If the Empire sent storm troopers over to our ship that means they know we're here!'' Serra said.

''Well, we're stuck here until the power comes back on so we can't enter Hyperspace.'' Barriss said.

''So basically we're screwed.'' Rachi said.

''Pretty much.'' Serra said.

* * *

><p>Vader got up from being force pushed by Ahsoka for the millionth time.<p>

''WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS!'' Ahsoka asked.

''Your friends?'' Vader asked.

''Barriss and Serra!'' Ahsoka defined who her friends were.

''Oh, them. Right about now probably in their powerless ship awaiting their doom.'' Vader answered.

''And my lightsabers?'' Ahsoka inquired.

''How the heck would I know? After I knocked you out you dropped them on Kessel somewhere.'' Vader answered

Ahsoka glared at her former Master.

**-Rachi's ship-**

''We're so going to die.'' Serra said.

Barriss was in back trying to find a secondary power source. Without luck and some bad news she walked back into the cock pit.

''I got bad news and really bad news. Which would you like to hear first?'' Barriss asked.

''Bad news.'' Rachi said.

''I didn't find a secondary power source.'' Barriss said.

''And the really bad news?'' Rachi asked.

''There's an oxygen leak.'' Barriss said.

''We're totally gonna die.'' Serra said.

**Sorry it's been SO long since my last update.**

**Please Review**


	4. A New Ally

''You're so positive.'' Rachi said sarcastically.

Serra gave Rachi an annoyed look. Then suddenly the ship jerked. Barriss fell to the floor, and Rachi and Serra suffered a case of whiplash.

''WHAT THE—'' Serra started but Barriss interrupted.

''I think the ship over there rammed us.'' Barriss said, getting up from the floor.

Serra's head hit the dashboard.

''Serra!'' Barriss shouted.

''She must have passed out from the oxygen leak. And probably was affected first because she's human.'' Rachi said.

''This isn't good.'' Barriss said.

A beeping noise came from Barriss' communicator. Barriss answered it.

''Em…hello…'' Barriss said.

''BARRISS! SAY SOMETHING MORE THEN HELLO!'' Rachi scolded.

''Right, sorry.'' Barriss said. ''Who is it?''

Rachi rolled her eyes and face palmed.

''Lux Bonteri.'' A voice came from the communicator. ''May I ask who _you_ are?''

''Je—'' Barriss started. ''Barriss Offee.''

''Ah,'' Lux replied.

Rachi grabbed Barriss' communicator.

''WE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH AN OXYGEN LEAK.''

''Oh…'' Lux said. ''And what do you expect me to do about it?''

''OH THIS IS HOPELESS.'' Rachi said and threw Barriss' communicator back to her.

''Mr. Bonteri, I have a question. Do you happen to know Ahsoka Tano?'' Barriss asked.

''AHSOKA TANO? WHERE IS SHE?'' Lux asked excitedly.

''Um, well. We're pretty sure Vader has her in custody.'' Barriss said.

''Okay, I'll help you.'' Lux said willingly.

The two ships connected (using what Obi-Wan's cruiser and Greivous' ships did in ''Greivous Intrigue'')

Rachi and Barriss carried Serra into Lux's ship and the ships disconnected. Lux met them in the cargo. Barriss and Rachi set Serra on the ground.

''This is Rachi Sitra, and the unconscious one is Serra Keto.'' Barriss introduced her friends. ''And Ahsoka is most likely onboard the space station over there.''

''You're Jedi aren't you?'' Lux asked, seeing Serra and Rachi's lightsabers.

Barriss nodded.

Serra woke up, _finally._ She made a weird sort of snorting sound and then stood up.

''Who's he…?'' Serra asked drowsily.

**SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG!**


	5. The Plan

''Lux Bonteri.'' Rachi answered. ''Go back to sleep.''

Barriss stepped forward. ''Excuse her, she's a bit…rude…''

Rachi rolled her eyes.

''You won't tell anyone that we're Jedi, will you?'' Barriss asked Lux.

''Not if you help me find Ahsoka.'' Lux answered.

''Well, we need to get on to the big bulky round space station over there.'' Rachi cut in.

''That's most likely where Vader's holding Ahsoka.'' Barriss explained.

''I can do that.'' Lux said and ran to the cockpit.

''Can we trust that guy?'' Serra said then yawned.

The ship jerked. They guessed that was because Lux was changing the ship's course so that it could get to a landing pad on the finished parts of the Death Star.

The ship landed.

''Serra, ask Lux if he has any weapons.'' Barriss commanded.

Serra threw one of her lightsabers to Barriss before entering the cock pit. She would need it. Rachi and Barriss left the ship after telling Serra and Lux what to do with the few detonators and blaster Lux had in ship.

''Identify.'' A storm trooper said in a…very deep creepy voice…

''Em…'' Barriss ignited Serra's lightsaber. ''Rachi, go!''

Rachi nodded and started running towards the hangar exit. The plan was, Barriss would get caught. Rachi would run, causing a distraction. Serra and Lux would sneak out, Serra would rendezvous with Rachi in the detention center, likely where Barriss was.( that is if neither of them were caught.) and Lux would attempt to find where Vader was keeping Ahsoka (likely that she wasn't in the detention block, if she was, Serra and Rachi would contact him.)

The stormtroopers handcuffed Barriss and led her to the detention block. Meanwhile Rachi hid, the stormtroopers that were chasing her ran right by without noticing. The stormtroopers that had surrounded the ship earlier walked by with handcuffed Barriss following. When they were out of ear shot, Rachi contacted Serra.

''Everything is going as planned… See you at the detention center.'' Rachi said and hung up. Using force sight and a mind trick that would make her seem invisible, Rachi started following Barriss and her captors.

**-Back at the hangar-**

''Okay, most likely Ahsoka is with Vader in the throne room.'' Serra said. ''So that's where you're heading.''

Lux nodded and walked out of the ship. He gave Serra, who was leaning her head outside the ship door, the ''coast is clear'' sign and started off towards his destination. Serra started toward the detention block.


End file.
